My Covenant
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: what if there where six families instead of five, what if Reid had feels for the daughter of the sixth family, And whats up with sarah, during the movie; explanation to why this story has been on and off inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry when I first put this story up, I had to use my sister's computer because mine was being repaired and from what you can tell by the story going on and off thing, her laptop does not like me. But I got mine back and hopefully everything will stay this time.**

No one knows where it came from.

It can't be traced back to one named source

But those who have mastered it where hunted

In the middle of the 17th century, many escaped the witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the killing of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, The Pope, Danvers, Wildes, Parry, Garwin, and Simms families formed The Covenant of silence.

For the last 300 years, it has kept them safe.

until now.

**Siren POV**

Hi, my name is Siren Wildes, my family is the only one out of the six that made up the covenant of silence that can produce a girl that can use. Use is another term for us that means using the Power. The only problem is that the power spends up the aging process the more we use it the older we get. And the Use is addicting once we start using we don't want to stop.

When the oldest child of each family turns thirteen we get a taste of the power. When we finally turn eighteen we Ascend that's when our powers reach there peak. If we are already addicted to Using by then when we Ascend we are as good as dead.

All the children from the families grew up together we are all like brothers and sister. Caleb is the oldest of us, then me , Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. But I don't think of Reid or Tyler as brothers, they are my best friends. They are the only ones as reckless as me when it comes to using.

I was heading out to meet them at the cliffs, so we can all head over to the party at the usual back to school party at the Dells, a tugged on my black ripped jeans, a hugging white t-shirt, and slipped on my green converses.

"Hey, ma am heading to the Dells tonight to meet the guys". I yelled skipping down the stares of Wildes' manner. As I reached the bottom of the steps I was met with my mothers light green eyes.

I looked like her in many ways, we had the same crimson red hair, high cheek bones, and slim body structure. The only difference was as her eyes were a soft jade, while I had my fathers piercing ice blue.

"Okay hun, you know the rules…" I quickly cut her off before she could start her speech

"ya ya ya, don't get drunk no drugs and don't push Tyler off the cliffs this time." I said tripping over one of the rugs in front of the door.

My mothers eyes shone with amusement "very funny, all your clothes and stuff are all ready at your dorm right?" she asked I nodded and opened the door "oh, and one more thing."

I turned back to her just in time to catch my favorite green leather jacket. I slipped it on and walked over to her to give her a quick hug "thanks ma, love ya bye.' I said walking out the door I heard her call after me 'I love you too'.

I hopped into my dark blue Mercedes, and drove out the drive way up to Marblehead. I parked at the bottom of the cliffs and began to hike up. As I reached the top I saw the boys standing at the edge looking down to Dells,

"What's up fellas?" I asked as I walked up to them

"Where were you?" Reid Asked, just walked past him ruffling his light blond hair.

Tyler finally looked up as I walked through them to get to the edge"I stopped by to give you a ride."

I rolled my eyes "I had things to do, how's the party?"

"Don't know, just got here" Pogue replied

"is Kate already down there, I couldn't reach her phone?" I asked him

"Ya she should be there with her new roommate or something." he answered.

"Well, hell boys." I said kicking some lose rocks over the cliffs "Lets drop in." My eyes turned midnight black and I jumped of the cliff. I used my arms to balance myself in the air and keep my legs under me, as I came closer to the ground I quickly bent my knees to absorb the impact.

I turned around just in time to see Reid and Tyler land. They both grinned at me and walked to stand beside me as we waited for Pogue and Caleb.

"See having a little fun ant going to kill you golden boy." I told Caleb earning a glair.

"You need to start taking this seriously Si." he said

"and be more like you? Hey I may have a short life but I am sure as hell going to enjoy it." I laughed

Reid looked at him and smirked "she's got a point." Caleb opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Tyler.

"okay as entertaining as this is can we go?" he asked.

**Sarah POV**

I stud there at dells with my new roommate Kate, looking around. I did not know anyone so I did not leave her side.

"So give me the scoop who's here?" I asked her

She turned me around "Ok the first thing you need to know is Aaron Abbot," she said pointing at the guy with long curly hair, "Is a prick, he treats girls like dirt."

"who's he?" I asked pointing to a cute guy in the crowed

"Don't know. He just moved here. Don't know much about him but, intend find out." She said with a grin

We turned to see five shadows coming up the hills. "There here." Kate said smiling at the approaching figures.

"who are they?" I asked, now that they were in the light I could tell there where four boys and one girl.

"The children of Ipswich" Kate replied, as they came up to us she went and hugged the one with long brown hair "Hey, your late." She told him in mock annoyance. As the cute one at the head of the group stared at me.

"Sorry, had a thing with the family" the long haired one told her "who's this?" he asked nodding at me.

"My new roommate, Sarah this is Pogue Parry," indicating the one she was hugging, "Tyler simms," pointing to the guy with dark curly hair. "Reid…" she was cut off by the blond one. "Garwin, Reid Garwin. Good evening." he flirted offering his hand

"Good Evening." I said as I shook his hand. "You Know, Sarah's my grandmother's name." he told me trying to sound cool. "You Kind of remind me of…" this time he was cut of by the red haired girl.

"You will have to excuse him, he suffers from a stupidity disorder." She said throwing a arm over his shoulders, as all the boys including Kate laughed. "Hi, I'm Siren Wildes." she told me, giving me a warm smile and offering her hand, I laughed as well as I shook it.

The cute dark haired one was the next to speak. "Caleb Danvers, and you don't remind me of my grandmother in any way." he said giving me a million dollar smile and shaking my hand. "That's good" I said as a girl with wild curly brown hair jumped in front of me.

"Hey Caleb, how was your summer." She asked smiling. "Hi, Kera…" He said looking at me. But before he could finish his sentence she turned to me.

"So you're the new girl," She says staring me down giving me a fake smile. "So tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from Boston Public?"

"Why Don't you give it a rest Kera" Caleb, says in my defense.

"Why don't you give it a rest." Aaron Said, getting into Caleb's face. "I believe Sarah owes Kera an apology." He Sneered. Before I could say anything Siren came to my rescue this time.

"And I believe that you and the little slut need to leave before you end up with another broken jaw." Even though the comment was not directed at me the coldness of her voice sent shivers up my spine.

Before Aaron could say anything back the new guy stepped in front of Siren. He turned his head to look at Kera. "You where being kind of bitchy." Before anything else could be said one of Aaron's posse through up on him.

Even though it was completely discussing Reid and Siren laughed until they saw the glare Caleb was giving them.

All of the sudden the music stopped and the Dj Came on. "Guys, Guys, Duke just called he said he say three cop cars heading this way on Old Dale Road." **(I think that is what he said)** As soon as he finished everyone was running for the woods.

**Siren POV**

We all started heading toward the truck. "Need a ride?" Caleb asked Kate "No Sarah, drove us out here." she replied. "I could use a lift." the new guy said. "Thanks for help back there, am Siren." I told him. "Chase, I though me and that guy where about to go at it. His friends puking sure came at a opportune time." he said giving me a grin

As we reached the Tyler's hummer I hopped in the back beside Pogue. I looked over to see Caleb staring at Sarah, And Reid for some reason glaring and Chase. When we were finally all in the truck Pogue looked at Caleb. "Sarah wants you man," Then looked at me "And Chase wants you." he said grinning.

"That's bullshit man." Reid said sounding pissed. Man he must like Sarah. "Don't be jealous Reid." Pogue said with a smirk. Before this argument could continue Sarah popped her head out of the car saying it would not start. Reid being the showoff he is used to get the car starting. Yep, he loves pissing Caleb off.

"Move over baby boy." Reid told Tyler opening the door to the driver's side. "It's my car." Tyler complained. "Just let him drive, damn it." I told Tyler. not that I think it is right that Reid always drives but, Tyler does drive slow.

As soon as Reid shut he floored it, I turned to see the cop car right behind us. "ah, we have to stop." Caleb said. "oh, you want to stop?" Reid asked sarcastically. "Ya, that will impress Harvard." I told him.

Caleb looked back at the car. "What the hell, cut across Marblehead we mite as well have some fun why we are at it." Reid made a sharp turn causing Pogue to fall on me and me to fall on Caleb. I kept turning around to see the cops following our movements exactly.

"Alright you guys ready?" Reid Asked us. "Come on Caleb, It's going to take all of us." Pogue told him.

As we came to the cliff we all looked down, as our heads came back up all our eyes were pitch black. "HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS" Reid yelled as the rest of us laughed .We landed right behind the cop car the confused looks on there faces only made us laugh harder. _Yep we just put them on medication._

We dropped Caleb and Pogue off and headed to Spencer. We got back to the dorms I said bye to Reid and Tyler and headed to my room. Me and my mom had already been in hear and put my clothes and boxes up.

I slipped on a black tank top and red shorts, I walked over to the bed and layed down as sleep became to over take me I heard I sharp scream I jumped up and headed for the door.

**(I do not own anything, except Siren Wildes)**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah POV**

"We must be the last one's in." Chase said, we had just got back to the dorms. When we reached mine and Kate's room. "Well this is us." Kate told him. Before we could tell him good night, on Kate's shoulder was a huge spider, before Kate could freak out Chase picked it up throw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"See, shivery is not dead after all." I told Kate, she smiled at Chase "No it just transferred in. Hey we're going in to town tomorrow to get some things, do you need to pick up any stuff?" she asked him, "Sure I'm in three eleven, call me."

We went into the room and got dressed "so why do you call theme the "children of Ipswich" what are they like a band." I asked as I sat on my bed,

'you know, I like you your funny not like the rest of the stuck up bitches here. No, there supposable the descendants of six families that settled the Ipswich colony in the 16th hundreds." Kate told me

"you know Caleb and Reid were both checking you out tonight, but I would go for Caleb." she told me starting to brush her hair

"why?" I asked,

"he's just one of those good guys. Even though he could be here partying with us, he stays home to take care of his mom. When his dad died she became a bit of a alcoholic, plus Reid only dates other girls to try an' make Siren jealous"

"So there is something going on between them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kate turned toward me smiling "Oh, ya, those two have been dancing around each other for years. From what I hear from Pogue ever sense they were twelve they've been practically married."

"So who's the sixth family?" I asked her. "They say the sixth was killed of during the Salem Witch-Hunt, cool uh?"

"Or creepy." I told her as I left to take a shower.

As I was taking my shower I heard one of the light bubs go out, I turned of the water. I listened for a minute to make sure no one was in here. "Is someone there?" I asked as I rapped a towel around myself and opened the shower door.

I walk over to the stalls and get down on my knees., to make sure they were empty. When I turned around I saw that the bulb had fallen from the sealing. I feel the hairs on my neck stand up and stud up slowly, turning around I could have sworn I was being watched. I walked to the door and headed back to the dorm.

As I was walking toward my room. Heard something come from the showers I stopped in place and turned around, to make sure no one was behind me. When I turned back around I saw Reid, I let out a scream.

**Siren POV**

**I opened my door to see Reid standing there with Sarah in a towel. "anybody mind telling me want all the notice is about." I ask irritated. They both turned around to look at me Sarah was the first to speak 'Sorry, I was kind of creped out I felt like someone was in the showers watching me and I did not expect to see Reid." she told me still breathing heavily. **

**I looked at Reid who nodded and walked past Sarah. "lets take a look shale we?" he asked me and Sarah I walked to the showers and opened the door. I looked down to see that the light bulb had fallen. "I don't see any one" Reid told her walking out of the room. I walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry this old place creeps everyone out." I told her and we both walked back to our rooms.**

**When I got back to the room I opened my door to see Reid sitting on my bed. "ok did you make that bulb fall on purpose." he rolled his eyes at me.**

"**No, and if I had I would tell you." he gave me a thoughtful look. "why'd you do it?" he asked me.**

**I looked over to him in confused "Do what?" **

"**Flirt with Chase at Dells tonight even though you just met him." he clarified sounding mad**

"**Same reason you sleep with about every girl in this school, Because I can." **

"**I do not, sleep with them just because I can!" **

"**oh, yes you do. Don't try to deny it." I told him starting to get pissed. "And why the hell do you care who I flirt with?" I asked trying to stay come. When am to mad I have attendance to blow thinks up.**

**He stud up sp quick it looked like a blur, walked over to me and pushed me ageist the kissing me hard on the mouth with almost frighten possessiveness. Almost instantly my hands went around his neck pulling him closer and I began to kiss him back. **

**I moaned loudly as one of his gloved hands went up my shirt, allowing him to push his tough into my mouth. Our toughs battled for control, which of course he won. We broke away once air became absolutely necessary he leaned down resting his forehead on mine **

"**I love you, That's why." he told me. **

"**I love you too, and even though I would love to do that again I'm tired. So get out." I said to him smiling**

"**ah, your no fun, but fine." he kissed me on the lips again, and looked down to my stomach that was exposed because my shirt stopped 1in over my navel. "When did you get your belly button pierced?" he asked with a smirk.**

"**A year ago, now out." I replied, giving him one more kiss and shoving him out the door.**

**The next morning I woke up staring at the sealing, when I turned to my side to check the time I saw a Darkling standing over me. When I tried to get up I got tangled in the sheets and fell on the floor with a thud. When I looked back up the Darkling was gone.**

**I reached up to my bedside table grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Reid's number**

"**Hey, what's up." Reid Answered.**

"**Ok, I swear to god, if I find the sorry bastered that sent me that damn Darkling…" he cut me off**

"**Whoa, who the hell would send you a darkling?" he asked concern leaking from his voice**

"**I don't know but who ever did better hope they die before I get to them." I told him venom dripping from my voice. You'd be pissed to if you woke up to a damn Darkling standing over you.**

"**Hey, calm the down before you blow something up. We'll ask Caleb about it at Nicky's, ok? **

"**Ya, fine call me when you and Tyler are ready to go."**

"**Ok, love you bye"**

"**Love you too." with that I snapped the phone shut and when to get dressed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siren POV**

We've been at Nicky's for about an hour now. Most of our time has been spent Reid kicking Tyler's ass at pool and me kicking both of there's. "Double combo" I told them, when I shot both the three and one went in. "Damn, how do you do…" before Tyler could finish Pogue came over to us.

"Well, well, well" Reid said.

"How long have you guys been here?" Pogue asked.

"A bit." I replied

"Just been playing around. Bored, and would you look at that." Reid said looking to a girl lining on the bar. "Blue cotton." he said as he put ten on the table, of course they would bet this.

"Pink lace" Tyler told them, kissing his ten before he put in down.

Pogue looked at me for help, I sat on the pool table and throw my hand down over there's. "Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties sense she was twelve ." I told them, Reid and Tyler gave me a weird look. "what, you guys are betting on this, am a girl it's easy money."

Reid rolled his eyes and looked to the girl his eyes when black for a second and her skirt was lifted up. I'm always right. I reach down to the table to pick up the money. I hand Pogue one of the tens and kissed Reid on the lips.

"It's about time," Tyler and Pogue said smirking at us, we broke apart Reid flipped them off, and kissed me one last time before I walked over to the bar to get a drink.

When I came back Aaron and two of is morons where about to play pool with Reid and Tyler. "Hey, I want in." Aaron looked over to me. "Fine you guys are still going to lose." Reid was up first "combo" right before he shot the music started I looked over to see Sarah by the jupbox.

"you can't make a combo on the first shot." on of Aarons guys told Reid.

"Oh, ya lets bet on it, 20 says I can." Reid challenged smirking.

"Ok, your on."

Reid bent over the table to line out the shot, me and Tyler both got on ether side of him so that no one would see his eyes go black. Of course he made the shot. "There now pay up."

"No way we're paying you." Aaron told Reid as he pushed him making Reid bump into me, causing me to drop my glass. After that we could tell everyone was looking at us. Aaron shoved Reid to the door.

"Lets go bring it on man." one guy said when we got outside.

"He made the shot, dumb ass." I told him.

"You bet him he couldn't and he did." Tyler said.

"And we and paying you shit, so if you don't like it do something about it." with that I could feel my eyes going black. But before I could do anything Caleb and Pogue came out. "What's the problem?"

"None of your damn business." Aaron replied.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did." Reid informed him with a smirk. Then Nicky came out with a baseball bat. "take it somewhere else ladies." he told us. "What ever you say Nicky." Aaron replied pushing past Caleb and Pogue.

'What where you thinking?" Caleb asked us

"It's nothing." I told him

"We were just playing them." Reid said. When he walked past Caleb he whispered something that I could not hear. Caleb grabbed Reid's shoulder. "I'm know finished with you."

Reid Grabbed his hand and his eyes went black. I looked down to Caleb's hand it looked like Reid was crushing it. "Reid cut it out." I told him. Next Caleb's eyes went black he gave a forceful hit to Reid chest sending him flying backwards and in to the wall.

"What will it take for you to get it, it's addictive you moron. You've seen what it can do if you abusive it. You what that it's your business but if you use it out in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all, and that I wont let happen." When he finished Reid stud up and levitated one of the barrels that fell.

"My powers grater then yours." Caleb told him.

'Not till you Ascend"

"Alright go for it tuff guy." Reid throw the barrel at him, Caleb knocked it aside and pushed his hands at Reid Sending him backwards into a bunch of stacked class bottles.

Caleb tried to get closer to Reid, Pogue stopped him whale me and Tyler went to help Reid. "keep using like you did last night when you Ascend you'll be as good as dead." Caleb told him

"So I fixed her car big deal" Reid told him, as he leaned on me and Tyler for support .

"Don't play me Reid am talking about later and you know it."

"To hell I do," he pushed off Tyler and grabbing hold of my hand getting into Caleb's face. "I didn't use later." he said pushing past Caleb and Pogue, pulling me with him. Tyler went up to Caleb "it's not right using on each other." Tyler said following me and Reid. "Tell it to Reid." Caleb shot back.

**Caleb POV**

"Reid's lying, it had to be him." I told Pogue

"How do you know?" he asked

"It wasn't you, Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me, and Siren wouldn't kill anyone." Pogue laughed. "No, just make there lives a living hell." I had to agree Siren could be scary when she's pissed. Before the conversation could continue Sarah came out.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked

"Ya, ya am fine."

"let's go"

"ya lets get out of here." I said walking to Sarah. _It had to be Reid._


	4. Chapter 4

**Siren POV**

I woke up to that damn evil ball of light called the sun. Oh, great first day of classes. I hopped up grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom to change. I picked up my bag and walked to my first class. When I walked into my creative writing class, I saw I was one of the first people in.

A few minutes after I sat down Sarah walked in, she looked like she did not sleep at all last night. I walked down the steps to get to her row and sit beside her.

"Hey, you look like hell did you sleep at all?" I asked,

she gave a small laugh. "No not really I kept having these freaky dreams about…" before she could finish Mr. Waugh and most of the students walked in.

"Ms. Wildes, this is not a social class please take your seat." he told me

"yes sir," I look back to Sarah. "I'll talk to you later" I told her and walked back up to my seat. I looked at the door just in time to Reid walk in, he walked up to me and kissed me on the lips before taking his seat next to me.

As soon as everyone was in there seats Mr. Waugh walked to his podium in the front of the room, "Good morning. Mr. Danvers, Mr. Higgins request your company after class."

After that he was saying something about four fiction writers, when he said something about Steven King Reid felt the impulse to say "Ya, Dreamcatcher was the shit.' earning a laugh from the class and an elbow in the stomach from me. "Ow, baby that hurt." he said quietly so only I could hear.

When class was over we all walked with Caleb to Mr. Higgins office and took a seat outside to wait for Caleb.

**Sarah POV**

I was in the library researching for an English exam, when I came across a book "Chronicles of Paganism, The rise of the witch" it had a bunch of names of the people accused and executed, during the witch trails.

The first name that cot my attention was 'Sarah Wildes' Married to John Wildes, one son. It said that Deliverance Hobbs, confessed that Sarah was practicing witchcraft but before she could be executed she disappeared. I slammed the book shut just as Kate came up.

"what is that?" she asked looking down at the book.

"Ipswich coven family history."

**Siren POV**

I leaned on the wall of the poolroom **(Not sure what its called) **with Reid and Tyler waiting for Caleb and Pogue. "what did Higgins want?" I asked Caleb as he came out of the locker room.

"He hear about the fight at Nicky's" Caleb informed me.

"And that explains what?" I asked

"ya, fell like elaborating on that?" Reid asked him. Pogue looked at Reid. "You have a piece of glass in your face."

When the boys came back from the locker room Tyler and Reid asked me if I wanted to go to Nicky's I told them I would stay and keep Kate company.

I went to my room to take a shower **(in this Siren has her own shower) **when I finished I walked to Kate's room before I could open the door I heard I load crash.

Opening the door I ducked just in time to miss a picture frame coming towards my head "Is it a bad time?" I asked her raising my hands.

Kate's eyes widened when she saw it was me. "Oh my god, I am so Sorry Si I thought it was Pogue."

I shut the door behind me and walked to where the frame hit the wall and picked up a piece of the glass. "Ok then new question, why are you trying to decapitate your boyfriend?"

"He came in here yelling about how he does not want me hanging out with Chase, because he does not trust him." she told me pissed

"Ok, so he's pulling the jealous boyfriend card, come on you and Pogue are perfect for each other." I told her trying to come her down.

"ya, well maybe not, maybe its time to check out something new."

"And maybe that's what Pogue is picking up on." as she laid down on her bed the phone rang. She looked at it for a second "This is the eighth time he's called in the last hour.'

"well answer it." I told her.

"no not until he stops being an idiot." she said, I decided it was a good idea to change the subject

"So what do you think of Sarah?" I asked sitting at the edge of her bed

"She's cool and I love her hair, I asked her if…" I cut her off and put my face in my hands and prtended to cry

"You've replaced me. With a blond! I thought you loved me" I fake sobbed, Kate just laughed and smacked me with a pillow.

"Ya, I did, sorry hun you were never my tip." she laughed

"Ha, ha but will you please talk to Pogue?" I asked, her smile faded

"No, sorry Si, not until he apologizes." she said rolling over to her side and pulling the cover over her.

"ok, seeing I can't change your mind am going to sleep, nite Katie" she looked up for a second "Nite Si." she replied as I walked out and shut the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siren POV**

I walked out to the pool house **(or whatever its called) **to watch the boy's swim meet. When I walked in I saw that Pogue in the pool, I sat down on the bleachers "Go Pogue!" I yelled cheering him on with the rest of crowd. Pogue of course won by a long shot.

Next was Caleb and Chase. As soon as both of them hit the water, they started swimming like there life depended on it. To my surprise they were neck and neck the entire time. I was so surprised I almost missed Chase's eyes go black, almost. I didn't have time to think about it because the next thing I saw was Caleb hitting his head on the pool wall.

Quickly I jumped up and run over to the pool side where the boys are pulling Caleb out of the water.

**Caleb POV**

When I opened my eyes and saw a veil of red, when my eyes finally started agusted the first thing I was able to make out was Siren's Flame Red hair, and the platinum blond hair of Reid, when I got my full sight back I could see Pogue, Tyler, Siren, Reid, and Chase all standing over me.

Pogue was the first to speak, "You ok man?"

"there you are, had us going there for a second." chase said.

"Hit your pretty good," Tyler informed me.

"Chase, got you out before you swallowed the pool." Siren told me.

"he also whipped your ass. Ow!" Reid said as Siren stepped on his foot.

Next day, I spent all of class replaying what happened at the pool in my head. When Mr. Waugh turned his back to us to write on the board. I felt something smack against me head. I look down to see a paper ball. Picking it up and opening it I recognize Siren's hand writing.

Siren **Caleb**

'Please tell me I'm not going insane and you saw Chase's eyes to. I tried telling Reid he thought I was crazy' after reading the note I throw one back at her.

'**Ya, I saw him to, meet me and Pogue at the end of class.'**

At Some point while I was writing Chase was called to the headmaster's office, _wonder what that's about._

**Siren POV**

I was standing out side the doors to Spencer in the rain with Caleb and Pogue. I was about nine thirty, all the teachers had left. While Caleb was on the phone with Sarah, Pogue was asking me nonstop questions about Kate till he finally fingered out I was not going to say anything. So as soon as Caleb hung up.

"What she say about Kate, why won't she call me back?" Pogue asked annoyed

"Because she's still pissed at you." I told him.

Pogue shot me a glare "Why are we doing this?"

"Ya, seriously I could be asleep." I told him

"Because I want to know more about Chase." Caleb said as we hoped the fence to the walk way.

"Look I don't even like the guy, but are you two sure your not imagining things?" he asked us

"You just don't like him because Kate does." I muttered under my breath.

"I'm telling you his eye's were as black as night in the pool today, Si saw it to." Pogue gave me a questioning look, I nodded supporting what Caleb had just told him.

We walked up to the main door Caleb's eyes went black as used to open it. We all walked in, and Pogue shut the door behind him. We opened the door to the administration office, and started going through the files.

"It said his father died in a car accident, he just lost control." Caleb told us reading from the file in his hand

Pogue was the next to find something, "His real name is pope, Chase Goodwin Pope. Born July 14,1988. His mother dies when he was two years old."

"Wait, his dad dies on his eighteenth birthday." I said just as we heard foot steps coming from outside the door. As soon as we grabbed the files the door was opened by the security guard.

The three of us used the float to the sealing, when the guard walked under us Pogue dropped a few of the pages he was holding. Caleb was able to stop them a foot over the guard's head.

While we were walking back to the main door Caleb kept repeating the name 'Pope' he put his arms in front of me and Pogue to stop us "Agnis Goodwin Pope, that's where I heard it before"

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked him confused

That's when it clicked "Goody Pope, the same one from the book of damnation?" I asked

Caleb nodded "ya, call Reid and Tyler and tell them to meet us at the colony house."


	6. Chapter 6

**Siren POV**

We were waiting in the basement of the old colony house, the only light in the room came from the candles. We are all waiting for Caleb who wanted to talk to Gorman before we started the meeting, a few minutes later Caleb came down the stairs.

"We told them about the Darlings and what we found in the file." Pogue told him.

I looked up Reid, who was standing behind me with his hands around my waist. He smiled at me as we took our seats around the stone circle, as the book of Damnation came to the middle of the circle the a ring of fire appeared in the middle.

The pages started flipping when it stopped the book floated up and started moving around the circle. "It's a list of names, charges ageist people during the Salem witch hunt Pope was one of them, Goody Pope."

"So what?" Reid asked

"The woman claimed that John Putnam came to here as an incubus in her dreams, after she was widowed. The books also records births and deaths during the Damnation, Goody Pope's husband Jacob died June 4th, 1692. Son Hagen was born April 11th, 1693. That's 10 months later." the book closed and slammed down in the middle of the circle.

"if what your saying is true Hagen pope, is the bastered son of John Putnam…then?" Tyler asked

"Then the sixth bloodline didn't end in Salem." I replied

"It means chase is one of us." Caleb told us.

Reid looked to Caleb, "That's crazy, he can't be."

Caleb locked gazes with him, "The night after the party at Dells someone was using, the power was strong anof to wake me, the next night it happened again. Both Pogue and Siren felt it the next night."

"see I told you," Tyler told Reid, then looked at Caleb, "I felt it to."

"When you said it wasn't you where you lying?" Caleb asked Reid. "No" Reid repiled

Caleb's phone started to ring. "hey, can I call you…" he was cut off " wait, wait, what?" we couldn't hear but by Caleb's facial expression what ever it was it wasn't good. "ok, listen I want you to go back to your dorm, and wait for me there. I'll see you soon ok?"

Caleb hung up, took a deep breath and looked at me and Pogue. " he's put a spell on Kate" he told us

"What, what kind of spell?" we asked at the same time. Pogue may be her boyfriend but she has been my best friend for way longer.

"creation… spiders, there taking her to a hospital in Gloster" Pogue stud up looking the more pissed off then ever. Most of the candles when out. "Wait, don't do anything until we know…"

"We're talking about Kate!" Pogue yelled running up the stairs

I stud up "Pogue you dumb ass, he wants this get your ass back here!" I was about to run after him when I was pulled back by Tyler and Reid. This time I could not control it, all the candles in the room blow straight up, and both Reid and Tyler we're thrown back. **(she's kind of like Paul in Newmoon, she can't control her powers when she's pissed)**

"**Si you need to come down!" Caleb yelled at me, I wasn't able to calm my emotions but I was able to calm down my powers. Reid stud up walked over to me and ripped his arms around me I calmed down completely. We all looked to Caleb as in to ask what to do next. "I'm going to talk to Sarah."**

**I locked gazes with him "your going to tell her, aren't you?" he gave me a nod before walking up the stairs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siren POV **

Me, Tyler and Reid were waiting in the waiting room looking at Pogue though the glass. We had gotten a call about twenty minutes ago saying Pogue had been sent to the hospital, after being found in the road with many cuts and burses.

Caleb had gotten here about a few minutes ago and is now in the room with Pogue. When he got here he told us about how he found Chase in Sarah's room talking about his powers and how he wanted to fight Caleb tomorrow night when he Ascends.

Caleb walked out of Pogue's room taking a deep breath. "Caleb I am not letting you fight him alone. He's got his fathers power, and plus only been focusing on you am pretty sure he doesn't know. Let me help." I told him.

He looked at me for a moment before shaken his head, "No, Si this is my fight."

"How is he?" Tyler asked

"Pretty bad."

"Where's Sarah?" he asked "In the hallway." Caleb replied

"We should all go after Chase," Reid said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. "Right now" I finished for him.

"It may not be that easy." Caleb told us walking to the door.

"Even if with you Ascending he has his fathers power, you know he's to powerful, Just let me help." I felt Reid's arms tighten around me.

"Si, if you really want to help stay with Pogue and call if there's a change." he said walking out the door.

I walked over to the glass and looked at Pogue. "It's to dangerous Si, even if your right and he doesn't know." Tyler said

I turn around to look him in the eyes. "Oh, so I'm suppose to just sit hear and watch Two of my brothers die at the hands of another brother we didn't know we had." I snapped

"No, I'm saying that you should just do what Caleb says he's gotten us out of shit before." Tyler told me in a leveled voice, as Reid came up behind me to and put his arms around me again trying to comfort me.

**Caleb POV**

Me and Sarah had just arrived at the colony house, "Don't be afraid." I told her. We walked into the house and went up the stairs to the addict to see Gorman.

"what are you doing." he asked in a confused and concerned voice.

"it's important to me Gorman." I told him

He gave me one more glance before walking over to my fathers chair, we followed. As we came into view of my father I saw shock in Sarah's eyes and something else I could not make out. Sarah gave a load gasp as my fathers eyes flew open.

"This is William Danvers the III, my father. He's forty four years old." I told her. As I looked back at my father I glanced down to his hand to see his fingers start to curl into a fist and his eyes where trying to go black. I was completely confused. _why was he trying to use?_

After we left the colony house we stopped next to the cliffs and I told her all about the power and Ascending.

**Siren POV**

**We drove to Caleb's house in Tyler's hummer both him and Reid were warring tuxes and I wore a green cotton dress that stopped a few inches over my knees.**

**We were waiting down in the den whale Caleb and Sarah got dressed. When Caleb finally came down his mother was trying to come up with ways to help him**

"**Caleb you can not do this alone, we have to go to the others." she told him **

"**we can't do that he'll kill us all including you, Pogue was the final warning."**

"**we have to go to your father."**

"**No" Caleb said in a stern voice "I know what your thinking mother, you know what will happen."**

**Evelyn put her hands on the sides of Caleb's face "but he loves you" she told him**

"**Then he'll die with that secret." he said taking her hands from his face. "where's Sarah." he asked**

"**upstairs changing. You should have never have involved her." she said has the lighting struck out side the house. **

"**I know, but I can't change the past" Caleb replied "and he's using her ageist me all of you, and it's going to stop." he said looking at all of us**

**Caleb walked over to us. "I want you guys to take Sarah to the dance, I'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."**

"**would you just let us help you we've got your back." Reid said **

"**I know you do. But please just once do what I ask." he told us. The three of us nodded at that moment Sarah came down the stairs in a long cream colored dress**

"**You look beautiful dear." Evelyn told her**

"**Ready?" Caleb asked us. I grabbed Reid's hand and we all walked towards the door.**

**We sat in the hummer whale Caleb talked to Sarah when they were done she got in and we drove to Spencer. When we got there we all walked across the courtyard. I stopped halfway to the door, I turned around to look at the clock tower. I turned back to the school when I felt something on my back, I saw Reid behind me with a concerned look on his face**

"**Are you ok?" he asked me**

"**Ya" I looked back to the tower, then back to him "ya, am fine." I told him kissing him on the lips before pulling him to the door.**

**We were about to go inside but Reid got a call from Caleb. I stud next to Reid listening to the conversation. Caleb had just asked could he talk to Sarah, but as we turned around she was gone. I walked around the corner to see if I could find her stepping into a puddle.**

**As I was about to walk back my foot was stuck in the puddle. The water started reaching up and grabbed my legs pulling me down I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. The last thing I saw was Tyler and Reid running towards me as I was consumed by the water.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caleb POV**

"guys, what's going on?" I asked Reid over the phone, all of a sudden a black eyed Chase hopped on the hood of my car. I quickly slammed on brakes I could barely hear Reid calling my name from the phone that had fallen into the passengers seat.

Chase raised his hands to the windshield braking the glass into thousands of tiny floating pieces. "What's your plan?" he asked me with a cocky smirk, "you can't beat me." be jumped off the hood doing a front flip over the car causing all the windows to burst.

I got out of the car looking around to find that Chase had disappeared. I squinted my eyes trying to see trough the wind and rain, I was able to see the old farm house. I broke into a run to the barn door.

I[ opened the door and walked inside. I looked around to see nothing but old supplies, I walked to the middle of the barn to get a good look around.

"you know," I turned to the sound of the voice to look up to see Chase standing on the second floor of the barn "I'm just getting the feeling that you aren't going to hold up your end of the bargain, so I just had to takeout two little insurance polices."

He raised his hand to the back of the barn to see to lights turn on, floating in a laying position were Sarah and Siren.

"there are quite stunning." he appeared of the barn looking down on the unconscious girls "you touch one and the other dies, but times running out for Sarah so lets get this over with."

I felt my eyes go black, Chase started laughing it was a cold and soul less laugh. "how about I make it look like you lost control of your car on the way to the dance, that's a nice cover story. And only the covenant will know the real truth. You'll become a legend, the one who gave his life for them."

"how about you let them go and I'll let you live out your life." I told him, he lifted his arms and floated up to the wood railing "I'll never lend you my power."

"well then it looks like trouble for Sarah and.." he hopped down to my level walked up to Sirens body, moving a strand of red hair from her face, "our dear little sister." he said with a sickening smirk.

"I won't let that happen," I said trough my teeth

"while then, we'll do this your way." he throw an energy ball at my feet causing me to jump backwards hitting my back against the support beam falling back to the ground with a 'thud'

As I was about to standup Chase kicked another energy ball at my feet causing me to fall. when I stud up we began throwing energy back and forth. I was getting ready to block another hit when he opened his hands toward me pulling me to him, just to send me flying back. Before I hit the back wall I was sent up going through the second floor.

I looked across the room to see Siren and Sarah still floating, "easy as pie." I turned to see Chase behind me, he sent a powerful hit to my chest sending me against the beam on the other side.

**Reid POV**

When I get my hands on Chase am going to ripe is throat out, I was pissed and Tyler new, "did you find them?" he asked

"No." I snapped I looked down to my watch then to Tyler "it's twelve past eleven."

"happy birthday Caleb." Tyler said looking at the sky.

**Caleb POV**

I felt the lighting come down hitting me square in the chest I felt like my body was on fire. I felt the power growing inside me. "are we Ascending. Finally!"

"Scary huh, this new power you get when you Ascend, frankly I don't think your cut out for it. So just say the words." the lighting started to come down harder, I was phased to the ground.

When I regained my balance I throw a energy ball at Chase which he just reflect to hit a lit old oil lap, causing it to fall onto the hay catching it on fire.

I throw two more at him one hitting him in the stomach sending him back and the other he dodged

"Ok, I admit am impressed." he told me, I teleported behind him

"Thanks" I throw him backwards going through several stall doors, we dodged most of the things we sent at each other. I throw another energy ball at him, which he caught almost to easily. He throw it back at me I flew into the support beam making the second floor collapse over top of me.

Chase appeared in front of me grabbing my hair forcing me to look at the unconscious bodies at the other end of the room "you ready to say 'uncle' yet?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Am ready for you to go to hell." he stub up and throw his arm up pulling me up then with a simple flip of the wrist I was thrown through the window. I laid flat on the wet ground gasping for air.

I could hear Chase coming up behind me "come on say it, just say the…" he was cut off his eyes full of shock and confusion. I could tell he had felt the power spike. The thunder roared and lighting struck the barn. _Si, was right he didn't know_.

The confusion left his face there was only shock now, he now knew he messed up bring Siren into this. "No, that's impossible." he said

**Tyler POV**

I looked over to Reid who was still pissed about Chase taking Siren, "what time is it?" I asked

He looked down to his watch his expression became softer and he sighed " nineteen past eleven."

We both looked across the courtyard of Spencer to the loud thunder storm hovering over the far off woods. "happy birthday, Siren." we said together.

**If confused everything will be explained later.**


	9. Chapter 9

Siren POV

**Suddenly my eyes flew open and I was throw into the air. I felt as if I was on fire, but at the same time I felt power growing. All of a sudden I was flung to the ground, landing on my feet I looked around to see I was standing in the middle of the old barn with Sarah still unconscious behind me.**

**I felt a energy spike coming from outside, I knew it was Chase and Caleb I was about to go to help Caleb when an energy ball slammed against my back.**

**I turn around to see Sarah was no longer in her sleeping form but standing in front of me, her eyes black.**

"**what the hell are you?" I asked, she could not be one of us, **_**could she?**_

**She gave me a smile, she snapped her fingers and her blonde hair was turned blaze red "I'm like you"**

"**that's impossible, the Wenham name isn't even in the book of Damnation." **

**She rolled her eyes, "and I really thought you were the smart one my name isn't Sarah Wenham, but Sarah Wildes, say hello to your great grandmother." she smirked, **_**holy shit**_

"**that's not possible Sarah Wildes died hundreds of years ago," I said, I wasn't sure if I was more freaked out, or more amused that Caleb made out with my great grandmother.**

**She gave out a chilling laugh, "if you paid attention in class you would know I disappeared before I was executed,"**

"**ok, then how in the hell are you still alive and why are you here?"**

"**well you will soon fine out how I am alive, but as to why am here, I wanted to if you are truly worthy to carry on my legacy." she said throwing another energy ball at me, I ducked just in time to miss it.**

**We began throwing energy back and forth, she evaporated behind me, grabbing me by the neck throwing me into the beams, the top floor complity collapsed on top of me.**

**Sarah came up to me and knelt down in front of me, "I thought you would be a challenge, I guess I was mistaken." I looked down to see her standing in a puddle were the rain had be leaking through the roof, this was my last chance.**

**I raised my arm over the puddle and summand as much electricity as I could, then slammed my hand into the puddle. The water barely came over her shoes to touch her skin, she let out a shriek and fell to the ground.**

**I blow anof of the fallen wood off of me, ignoring the pain that ran through my leg I stud up and walked over to Sarah's body she was switching like crazy, there were small sparks of electricity coming from her fingertips. **

**I held a energy ball over my head about to finish her, when she looked up at me and laughed "you passed' she whispered barley audible. I let the energy fade into my hand bending down next to her.**

"**what?" I asked her keeping watch on her eyes incase they shifted.**

**She let out another breathless laugh "I came here to see if you were worthy of a gift, I can give you."**

"**and that would be?" raising my eyebrow**

"**first off, this." she grabbed my hand with one of hers while the other went to her trout grabbing her necklace and pulling it from her neck, she placed the necklace into the hand she was holding closing my fingers around it. "let no one take that from you it is more powerful then you can imagine and lastly, I will you my power."**

**I felt my power spike, my eyes turned black. I looked to Sarah's feet to see she was starting to fade. "what's happening?"**

"**my years are catching up to me," she put her hand on my cheek "listen, many people will try to hurt you for what I just gave you, '**_**Fais ce que tu voudras**_**'. and with that she was gone.**

**I stud up and opened my hand the necklace was a simple circle with a pentagram in the middle. With all that had happened I didn't notice the fire was spreading. I looked up to see Chase was throw into the window.**

**I turned to see Caleb coming in, I ran to the door careful to avoid the flames. "where's Sarah?" he asked looking around.**

"**I'll explain later let's get the hell out of here." I was about to run past him when he pulled me back**

"**I have to get Sarah." **

"**she's not here, like I said I will explain later, just come on." we ran out of the barn and to Caleb's detrude car, Caleb's eyes went black as he fixed the car. I grabbed Caleb's phone from the seat and called 911.**

"**911 what's your emergency"**

"**yes, I would like to report a fire over here at the barn near the Putnam farm house." **

"**ok sending help now." with that I snapped the phone shut. (sorry I have no idea what the operator would really say)**

in about 10 minutes, the fire trucks where there asking them questions, concerting I was a lot better liar then golden boy over here I did most of the talking. The firefighter told us they had found nobody in the debris, so we left and headed for the hospital.

When we opened the door to Pogue's room I was pushed up against the wall by Reid who slammed his lips to mine he slipped his tough into my mouth, I moaned opening my mouth wider to deepen the kiss.

"Hey, get a room." Tyler said, I turned towards him

"how's Pogue?" I asked

"he's awake." Tyler walked into the room where Caleb already was speaking to Pogue I grabbed Reid's hand and followed him.

"hey, hey pogo. Felling better?" I asked sitting on his bed

"ya," he looked around then to Caleb "where's Sarah?"

"I don't know Si you mind telling me what happened back there?" he said slightly pissed I had not already told him.

"ok, but no interruptions." I told them the hole story leaving out the warning part.

"Ok, hold up Caleb made out with your great grandmother," Reid laughed until I smacked him on the back of the head "sorry" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head

"ok, I remember calling you guys to pick up some clothes." Tyler nodded and tossed me a black bag. "I'm going to see Kate, I think after this she deserves to know." all the boys nodded, I walked to the vending machine and grabbed a dollar from the bag, pressing the numbers for a Hershey bar

I walked up to the doctor who was standing next to Kate's room "hey, is Kate Tunney ok to take home?"

He gave me a look "yes, she has been stable for a few days, so it should be fine."

"thank you" I said opening the door, to see Kate's smiling face even though the spider bites were still visible, it was a site. "Hey, Kate."

"oh my god, I am so happy to see you what are you doing here." she asked still smiling I walked over to sit at the foot of her bed.

"doc, said your free to go, so here are some clothes" I handed hare the bag. "and something am sure you need." I handed her the Hershey bar which she started eating.

"Thank god, you are an angel," she studied my face for a second "what's up? you look upset."

"Look promise you won't be to mad?" I asked, she nodded with a confused look on her face

"Ok, you know that story about of mine and the boys ancestors were warlocks and witches?" she nodded "ok, so what would you say if I told you we had special powers?" she looked at me with for a moment

"Your kidding right?" she asked

"ok so maybe showing you will work better then telling you." I looked over to the chair next to the bed and levitated it up to the sealing then back down. Kate watched astonished.

"Holy Shit," was all she said. I told her about the power, Chase and Sarah, she told me she understood why we could not tell her, she went to change when she came out.

"ok, one more thing, if anyone asks you are really good with makeup, ok?"

"what are you talkin…" she was cut off as my eyes went black I looked to the bites on her face and arms, making them heal back into her skin. She reached up to touch her face "you are awesome." she told me grinning like crazy.

As we got into the elevator I texted Reid, telling him to get Pogue and meet us in the parking lot. We waited by Tyler's hummer when the boys came out they were already arguing.

"how do we do it?" Kate asked me, I looked at her cocking my head to the side in confusion "put up with them I mean."

I laughed "well, you love them." she looked and my with a raised eyebrow "oh, don't get me wrong I love them to," I put my arm on her shoulder leaning on her "I just take a lot of pain piles in the morning."

**And done, but I am thinking about a sequel **


End file.
